Love of a Mother
by candygood1
Summary: AU where Kaname II was the son of Rido and my OC Kuran Yuri. KaienxOCxRido (Yuki will still be the daughter of Juri and Haruka)
**Love of a Mother**
 **A/N This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Edited 2016.03.14**  
 **Prologue**  
 **Little Kaname**  
 _Warm..._ was the first thought that came into Yuri's mind as her newly born son was placed into her arms. She smiled blissfully down at the precious bundle, her older siblings, Juri and Haruka, smiling alongside her with Juri in particular cooing over the newborn Kuran.

"Little Kaname looks just like Rido onii-sama." She commented, poking her nephew's cheek curiously. "Ah! No way he made such a weird face just now. It's a waste of his good looks."

Yuri let out a slight chuckle at this but as the dark figure of her husband appeared from the doorway it vanished and was replaced with an impassive smile.

"How funny, isn't it?" Rido said as he walked closer over to his wife and son. "Maybe it's a good thing after all. To give birth to new life, with all the hidden promises and unknown factor that comes with it." He greeted Yuri with a chaste kiss on her lips before turning his attention to his son, who blinked up at him with his mismatched blue and brown eyes, causing a rare genuine smile to creep up the older pureblood's face. "It seems as though little 'Kaname' recognizes me."

Yuri stared cautiously over her husband before asking him, "...would you like to try holding him...'otou-sama'."

Rido said nothing but gladly took Kaname from Yuri's arms. He held Kaname for about a minute when suddenly his son then began to leak onto his shirt.  
After trying to mask her amusement with a cough Yuri reached over to take her son back from Rido when he stopped her. "It's alright. I'll go clean him up while I change my shirt."

With a heavy heart Yuri let Rido go and waited anxiously for his return. Up till then neither Yuri nor Juri or Haruka thought anything was wrong until a thick scent of blood suddenly wafted into the room.

The heavy stench of blood was never a good omen in Rido's household more so when said man was out of your sight. Yuri's face drained of the little color she held on her pale skin and a sudden dread washed over her as she feared for the child Rido had just taken away to change.

After, just one whiff of the sweet scent and, seeing the look on his youngest sister's face Haruka quickly bolted out of the room in search of his elder brother and nephew. Yuri and Juri were quick to follow and soon found themselves in front of the large doors of the ancestor's chambers where Haruka soon emerged from, holding a bare baby boy in his arms.

At first Yuri thought it was Kaname and was about to reach out for him when she noticed that one of the child's eyes weren't blue as it should have been. She walked closer towards the child and stiffened as she found she couldn't feel her son's presence nor smell his scent from the baby Haruka held. "Haruka...onii-sama?"

Haruka said nothing but placed a familiar bloodied baby blanket into Yuri's hands. Yuri stared down at the blanket and buried it into her face, silently weeping as the lingering scent of her son greeted her. Juri wept alongside her sister while all Haruka could do was clench his fists in anger and guide the distressed women back to the nursery. He sat Yuri back down in her rocking chair and turned to leave when the baby in his arms suddenly started screaming from the top of his lungs, causing Yuri to turn and face them.

"Let me hold him..." Her words were barely over a whisper but Haruka heard and handed her the child. He became hesitant to leave the room as he did so, as was Juri, but as both were reminded of the wounded pureblood downstairs they reluctantly left, leaving Yuri and the child alone together.

Yuri cradled the child closely to her chest and gently began to rock him as he continued to wail in her embrace. It didn't escape her notice that the child's body was as cold as ice and with the warmth of her son still lingering on her finger tips Yuri couldn't help but compare the two children who she had held.

"Are you crying because you are cold child?" She asked softly, trying to ignore the pang of pain that twisted in her heart. "If Kaname was alive I could have placed you two together to warm you up. He always did love to hug things."

Yuri wiped some of the unknown child's tears from his wet cheeks and sang a gentle lullaby to try and calm him down.

 _~SUO GAN~_

 _Sleep child on my bosom_

 _Cosy and warm is this;_

 _Mother's arms are tight around you,_

 _Mother's love is under my breast;_

 _Nothing may affect your napping,_

 _No man will cross you;_

 _Sleep quietly, dear child,_

 _Sleep sweetly on your mother's breast._

 _Sleep quietly, tonight, sleep;_

 _Sleep sweetly, the pretty of his picture;_

 _Why are you now smiling,_

 _Smiling softly in your sleep?_

 _Are angels above smiling,_

 _On you smiling joyfully,_

 _You smiling back in sleeping,_

 _Sleeping quietly on my breast?_

 _Do not fear, nothing but a leaf_

 _Knocks, knocks on the door;_

 _Do not fear, a small lonely wave_

 _Murmurs, murmurs on the seashore;_

 _Sleep child, there's nothing here_

 _Nothing to give you a fright;_

 _Smile quietly in my bosom,_

 _On the angels white yonder_

As Yuri sang the child's loud cries turned to whimpers and his whimpers slowly faded into silent sniffles. Seeing this Yuri smiled and pressed her forehead gently onto the child's forehead. "Do not cry anymore child. You may not be my son but his death was not your fault. For my husband's sins I will take you in, love you as my own and protect you with all my might…my little Kaname…"

 _This time…this time I will not let you die_


End file.
